Mercenaries
Mercenaries are NPCs for hire. Hire a mercenary that takes up a group slot, has a monetary fee and takes a small slice of experience and coin from fighting. Cost A mercenary's purchase price varies by level. This is a larger upfront fee the first time you acquire that mercenary. The mercenary will then charge you an upkeep fee every 30 minutes; this amount also is increased as you level up. As of the end of beta a confirmed fee was 25g upkeep charge per 30 minutes at level 90. Like any group member, mercenaries take their cut of coin and experience, but they do not take loot items. Mechanics Currently there are 10 Mercenaries to chose from: healer, tank, melee dps and caster dps. Healers have a chance of actually rezzing you! No need to guess, their icons show their Archtype, and hailing them will tell you their class. Available types are Tanks, Healers, Melee DPS, Caster DPS, and Support mercenaries. You can manage your merc's appearance clothing via your persona window. Add any armor you want to your mercenary to display, but remember that they will get no additional benefit from it. It's akin to equipping a mannequin; the armor will remain with you. The suspend timer is 2 minutes. If you suspend your merc, you'll have to wait 2 minutess to unsuspend/resume them. When a merc dies he becomes suspended. You can resume him from the mercenary window in your persona or you can type /merc resume If a merc loses too much confidence they will panic and suffer from a stat decrease. Avoid this by keeping aggro. Mercenary Slash Commands * /merc ranged * /merc melee * /merc resume (unsuspends the merc) * /mercname * /merc attack * /merc backoff Locations If you see one mercenary hanging around, there's likely more nearby. It is possible to sneak into other cities and hire their mercenaries. The mercenaries from your opposing city will appear in your home city once hired. Standard Mercenaries East Freeport: Seafarer's Roost: Outside/Upstairs *Brenin Stoutheart - Militia Soldier Mercenary (Guardian) - . *Stamper Jeralf - Archon Mercenary (Inquisitor) . *Bellut Shortsong - Songspinnar Mercenary (Dirge) . On the harbor side of the Seafarer's Roost is a staircase leading down. At the bottom you can enter a room where many mercenaries hang out. *Dinaris Jounst - Marauder Mercenary (Brigand) *Gaeri Tallspire - Voidcaster Mercenary (Warlock) *Sscire Slitherscale - Stalker Mercenary (Assassin) ---- Qeynos Harbor: Fish's Alehouse and Inn: Outside *Jennis Proudhilt - Antonican Guard Mercenary (Paladin) - There are mercenaries throughout the Inn, on all three floors. *Bildi Pieflinger - Spellsinger Mercenary (Troubador) *Kyren Darkcloud - Ruffian Mercenary (Swashbuckler) *Bdorn Alehammer - Intercepter Mercenary (Templar) *Firus Scorchtouch - Arcanist Mercenary (Wizard) *Kell Silentfang - Martial Mercenary (Monk) ---- Gorowyn: On the platform near the City Merchant at . *Blurt Grasplung - Tempest Mercenary (Defiler) *Denva Loogei - Protector Mercenary (Berserker) ---- Neriak: In Indigo Hollow, just inside the gate and to the east: *Vittia Direshadow - Shadowguard Mercenary (Shadowknight) *Gandol Deathwing - Bonecaster Mercenary (Necromancer) ---- Kelethin: In Jysolin's Pub: *Trundo Flitterfling - Tracker Mercenary (Ranger) *Keyrin Curetouch - Forest Spirit Mercenary (Warden) ---- New Halas: In Coldwind Hall at *Nevis Yewkus - Warder Mercenary (Mystic) *Bordis Glacierbane - Elementalist Mercenary (Conjuror) Elite Mercenaries Elite mercenaries are rare, expensive and more powerful. Note that they despawn for a while from the world when hired so there will be gaps between players being able to find them. These mercenaries are much more expensive then normal mercenaries. There are currently only two elite mercs in the world.Gninja on the official forums, December 20, 2011 * Matri Dut - Nayad Brigand * Kenny - Billy Doll Mystic Upkeep Table These are known upkeep costs for regular mercenaries. Upkeep is charged every 30 minutes that a mercenary is active (not suspended). } |- | 11-20 || |- | 21-30 || |- | 31-40 || |- | 41-50 || |- | 51-60 || |- | 61-70 || |- | 71-80 || |- | 81-90 || |} Official Behind the Scenes Video ----